los hijos del caos
by Lightning Killer y Oscuris
Summary: Twilight ha quedado embarazada...del mismisimo señor del caos ,quue pasara ahora ,sus amig@s la aseguran viendo de la misma manera,no se pierdan los hijos del caos
1. Chapter 1

**holaa chicos y chicas del fanfiction ,he regresado y esta vez con un nuevo y genial faanfic( twilightx discord) chito ooscuris ,que no ves que no les quiero decir,bueno este sera sobre twilight (y discord) bueno ahora **

the sons of chaos ( los hijo del caos)

Twilight se encontraba en su biblioteca,el silencio reinaba ,solo por un débil llanto que provenía de la unicornio,como podía haber pasado esto,por que estaba llorando,era lo que spike se preguntaba ,preocupado por su madre y hermana ,llamo a sus amigas para que hablaran con cuando llegaron subieron enseguida y vieron a twilight,llorando desconsoladamente y en su pequeña mesa de noche...una prueba de embarazo positiva . Como pudo haber pasado eso,la mente de twilight era un desorden,lo que para ella había sido su primera vez ser calificaría como violacion ,sin embargo en su vientre llevaba a los hijos del caos...

Sus amigas la abrazaron y la reconfortaron,sus padres,hermano,mentora y la princesa luna se encontraban con ella era la horade decirlo,decir que era la madre del caos .

Madre,padre,hermano yprincesas tengo algo que decirles...estoy embarazada,de al borde del llanto

De su hermano recibió un cálido abrazo,como diciendo yo te apoyo,de sus princesas igual,su padre en cambio solo le propino sonora bofetada y insultos ,su madre solo la vio y comenzó a sollozar acompañada de su marido .Sus amigas ,hermano y princesas lo apoyaban y eso era lo que ahora contaba...

**hola de nuevo que les pareció este solo es la iintroducción,mañana subiré como sucedió todo,gracias a todos mis fans y a gunsmith y silverwolf por todo,ADIOOOOOOOOS.**


	2. recuerdos

Dhoy** ssabrán como fue que tilght quedo embarazadas de...chanchanchanchaaaaan,DISCORD sin mas **

the sons of chaos

Flashback

_twilight se encontraba en el laberinto de arbustos,cuando de repente se le aparecia discord,esta enojada se avalanzo sobre el enojada ggritándole insultos y demás ,discord los recibía ,sin embargo discord de repente beso a twilight,luego introdujo su lengua ,twilight se acostumbro y comenzó a corresponder el beso,a discord se le notaba el crecimiento de su " amiguito"mas twilight al sentirlo en su intimidad dijo._

_E..espera,soy...pero fue silenciada por un beso_

_Tranquila pequeña pony solo el dragoneequs_

_o_

_d Al principio twilight lloraba y sentía un dolor indescriptible,pero las lágrimas de dolor se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos de placer ,discord siguio embistiendo la hasta que introdujo toda su semilla dentro de grito de placer y se recostó en el pecho de discord y tratando de recuperar el aliento dijo._

_Te ...te amo discord._

_Yo igual mi ...twilight_

_Twiligt días después tuvo que renunciar al amor de su vida,por el bien de equestria._

**tragico y conmovedor a la vez ,mi ccombinación favorita adiós mis amigos se despide lightning paz**


	3. el despertar del caos

**holaaaa,aqui otro capitulo de chan chan chan chan..**

Los hijos del caos

Capitulo 3:el nacimiento del caos

Era una noche lluviosa,en la biblioteca/casa de twilight se podian escuchar gritos de dolol ppr parte de la unicornio lavanda,ya que estaba teniendo a sus de incesantes horas siendo apoyada por sus amigas,hermano y zecora(la zebra era la partera)nacieron sus pequeños ,una potra y un potro,la potra era de pelaje un poco mas oscuro que el de su madre,de crin negra con rayas rosas,de alas plumiferas azules como su padre y unos hermosos ojos que parecian rubies,el otro era un potro,este era un pegaso de alas de murcielago ,de crin blanca,con una cola como la de discord,con un cuerno blanco igual que discord y unos hermosos ojos desde su prision de piedra,a traves de un espejo magico lo vio todo,desde un espejo magico, el arduo trabajo de su amada,hasta sus potrillos aferrandose al pelaje de su madre,esta los nombro eris y chaos sparkle discordia

15 años despues

Twilight se habia convertido en una hermosa yegua adulta,ahora se recogia la melena en un chongo alto y llevaba unos lentes de montura gemelos ahora adolescentes despediana su madre ,ya que esta se iria a fillydelphia por unos dias,los gemelos le entregaban sus cosas oero de repente el pelaje de Eris y el de Chaos se oscurecieron y sus crines les cubrieron sus ojos,y comenzaron a levitar en el aire Twilight vio esto y les grito.

-Eris y Chaos Sparkle Discordia,detenganse ahora mismo-en ese instante ambos calleron sobre sus flancos y preguntaron.

-Sucedio otra vez-

-Si pero al menos ya no es tan frecuente,y recuerden su profesora pasara por ustedes para la excursion a canterlot-dijo

-Si mama ,adios-despidieron los gemelos a su madre

UN RATO DESPUES EN CANTERLOT

El salon de eris y chaos bajaron de la estacion ,siendo guiados a el jardin de las estatuas en el que estaba la estatua de discord,todos los ponys fueron y Chaos y Eris al ver a su padre derramaron una lagrimas las cuales fueron interrumpidas por los molestos comentarios de dos pegasos mellizos,una yegua verde de crin negra con aretes en la oreja y un pegaso rojo de crin negra ,los cuales respondian por nessy y yako,los cuales lanzaban piedras a la estatua de discord,Eris y Chaos enfurecieron y los atacaron en sus formas empezo a ver esto y se enojo lo suficiente y destruyo su llego y lo debilito ,pero los gemelos armaron una barrera para proteger a su padre...

**Continuara**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Tomando equestria

**hola chicos aqui oscuris,debido a que lightning salio con un "amigo"yo actualizare hoy y esta vez los dejo con...**

Los hijos del caos

Cap 4:Tomando equestria

Ambos hermanos armaron una barrera magica que detuvo el golpe del rayo de Celestia ,Eris alzo vuelo y con su magia envolvio a celestia en un tornado y en eso se le acerco ,apunto su cuerno a su pecho y activo su magia,de el pecho de Celestia salio una esfera de magia cuanto hizo esto deshizo el tornado y celestia cayo al suelo solo que ahora era una unicornio comun y su melena ahora ya no era como la aurora ahora era de un rosa suave,en seguida dijo.

-Eris y Chaos Sparkle esto no tiene por que ser asi-grito

-NO_gritaron ambos-Hemos soportado burlas y golpes de los demas ,es hora de que ellos sepan lo que es...sufrir-finalizaron

En ese momento Chaos salio volando en direccion al castillo,entro a la habitacion de cadence y su hija skyla y las durmio para quitarles la magia convirtiendose cadence en pegaso y skyla en unicornio ,luego paso con luna ,Chaos al tenerle mucho cariño a esta la dejo dormir ycuando le saco la magia le dejo un cupcake de volando velozmente y entro con su hermana ,ambos juntaron las esferas y se la dieron a discord como ofrenda,este al sentirla chasqueo los dedos y los teletransporto a el interior del castillo,aparecio su trono y se coloco una corona y una capa de rey,a Eris le puso una corona de oro con gemas de onix , un collar y sus herraduras,a Chaos le dio una corona parecida a la de el y un collar,ambos de plata con detalles de onix y rubi,sus cutie marks cambiaron,la de Eris que era una luna a dos manos con garras sosteniendo la esfera que le habian dado a discord y la de Chaos la cual era una nube con caramelos a una gran garra sosteniendo una nube de algodon de azucar ,en seguida Chaos hablo.

-Jeje,me encanta mi nueva forma padre,gracias-dijo agradecido

-No hay de que hijo pero siento que falta algo ,ah ya se -dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que toda equestria se sumiera en un gra caos.-Asi esta mejor tu que piensas Eris-pregunto

Eris la cual observaba con felicidad la ciudad de canterlot respondio-ah,excelentoso padre en verdad te esmeraste ,y me parecio caotico el hecho de que sea dia y noche al mismo tiempo,pero no te preocupan los hijos de las ex-portadoras,ellos ya son los portadores-dijo

-Descuida mi princesa caotica,oculte los elementos en un lugar donde nadie busca ,ni siquiera el hijo de la portadora de la risa-respondio discord un tanto altanero

-En el lago espejo cierto,en un matorral cercano ,aprovechaste que esta tapado por esa gran roca ¿Cierto?-dijo Chaos

-ho,veo que heredaste mi capacidad de ver,como diria su abuelo,mas alla de lo evidente jaja-dijo discord-y por cierto esta familia real es muy bien parecida no creen-continuo

-ja que pregunta es esa padre ,obviamente,ambos somos mas guapos y galanes que leonardo di pony-dijo Chaos

-Si,claro y yo soy mas sexy que la tia chrysalis no-dijo riendose

-Y quien dijo que chrysalis era sexy-pregunto discord

-Chaos,cuando tenia catorce -respondio eris

-OYE-le grito Chaos

-Bueno dama y caballeros del caos es hora de esparcir el caos por todo el planeta,Chaos tu te encargaras de tauria y el reino the flyers ,Eris tu de Zebrica y aquaris y yo de equestria jajaja seremos los reyes del mundo-dijo discord riendo como loco


End file.
